wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potroast42/Archive - September 2010
what did i do? What did i mess up on the smock of the squall? I am new and not to sure what I am doing but I thought I had it right.... It was a broken link and I just created a page for it right before you edited it.Ganome 19:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) um hi i just made an account on wikia and would like you to help me Item template issue/suggestion I'm having a little problem. When I change over a Ring, Athame, Wand to the new Item Template from a regular document it won't pull the picture. I end up having to upload the picture again. If a hat/robe/boot doesn't pull correctly (rare) I just post a link in the imagem or imagef place but there isn't an option for the items. Could you add a spot in the template for this purpose? Example: {{ItemInfobox | image = (for ring, athame, wand) | imagem = (for gender based clothing) | imagef = (for gender based clothing) To see an example of what is happening please click Ring of Refreshment and Band of Purpose Thanks, Nebrie 02:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hi, the reason the images don't show up is because they are named wrong. We are wanting all images to be named exactly as the page name is with the .png extension. That's why we made the templates only accept that format. If you have an image that needs to be fixed then please save it to your computer and then click on the red link (where the missing image is) and upload that photo. Please know that if the file extension is something other than .png you will need to convert it before uploading. If you upload it from the red link it will already be named correctly. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Understood Thank you. I understand both options and will use them as appropriate. Nebrie 03:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) housing template Just a question maybe I'm doing something wrong or maybe it is a bug. Not sure at the moment. When I enter the buy price in the housing template it won't show up when I save. It will for the sell price just not the buy price. When I check to see if it really is entered in the template edit screen it is there. Hmmm. Thoughts? Examples of this: Tall Sundae Gobbler Pinata Thank you for your time and effort, Nebrie 20:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Found the Problem Hi, I found the problem, it took a little bit because the code was fine! There were two identical buyval lines in the template, one under the normal vendor and one under the crafting vendor, so the second one being blank overrode the first. I changed the second one in the template to crbuyval instead and updated the documentation. Unfortunately, this means that other housing items in the template will need to have their line changed from buyval to crbuyval when this problem happens again. :( ErinEmeraldflame 21:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Good catch on the template! So now what? Do we go back and correct every housing template anyone ever made or will there be a behind the scenes fix that will do it automatically? Nebrie 21:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) NVM! I really should bother to read EVERYTHING before I post a reply. You would think my momma raised me better than that. Thank you Erin. <3 Nebrie can you level me to 50 plz on jasondeathrider housing template 2 In the Item template we can add Vendor2 if multiple vendors sell the same item but not in the Housing template. At first I thought it was only crafting stations but wallpapers/tile need to be added to the list of items sold by multiple vendors. I have it jerryrigged right now. Also, since they are sold in different worlds having the option to input multiple worlds would be advantageous. Examples of jerryrigging: Basic Crafting Station Coral Brick Wallpaper BTW - Converting newbie starter wands is not possible. I told Erin this in game but I wanted to tell you too. Thanks, Nebrie 20:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) PS. This is NOT a demand for a fix now. This is just a heads up. QuestInfobox Template I understand. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it), I've never gotten into the quests part of the wiki. I did try but I found it all too confusing. I will leave all quest conversion to the professionals. (IE - not me) Sorry if I jumped the gun on the deck conversion. I was excited. I kid you not, last night my DH and I were talking about trying to make a deck template. LOL. Nebrie 01:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ease of Template Creation Actually templates are rather easy to make. Some can be difficult such as the QuestInfobox but for ones like the SpellInfobox, it's fairly simple. If you feel like taking one on then I say go for it :). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC)